


off the current

by shamelesshyukie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Merman Wonwoo, Soonyoung is just Soonyoung, gyuboo if you squint, just another confession au, seulgi cameo, they kiss in the middle of the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesshyukie/pseuds/shamelesshyukie
Summary: Festivals from where Wonwoo came from have the similar feels to where he is currently residing. Instead of walking, the community swims along the mild current of the water. Three days before major festivals on the wet side, a bunch of Angler fish made it a habit to drop by the ofFISHal's department and sign up as a volunteer to light up their streets."Oh, how do my fellow call streets down there? I don't know, we don't walk on surfaces after all."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 13





	off the current

**Author's Note:**

> before getting into the story, make sure you have contributed in promoting social justice and humanity. speak for those can't and fight for the loss of innocent lives. if you have the time to search through the tags and stumble upon my work, i'm sure you have the same luxury to sign petitions and conduct donations if possible. 
> 
>   
> thank you and let's forever spread peace. enjoy! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> edit: i'm in twitter. follow me? @horangbokki

It wasn't all that different as Wonwoo would have expected it to be. There were lights above his head and the surrounding was on full noise caused by the loud upbeat music from the series of speakers attached to some of the light poles. Also, the sides of the streets are filled with tiny food stalls that sell different variations of his little friends. _"Aww, they're murdered by humans."_ He thought as he pass by one of the many stalls that sells grilled Marlins. Anyway, it's his first spring festival in the city and teenagers around his age are running amok.

"They aren't drunk at 10 PM, are they?" Wonwoo asked out loud but it seemed like his company wasn't listening to his curiosity at all.

Festivals from where Wonwoo came from have the similar feels to where he is currently residing. But instead of walking, the community swims along the mild current of the water. Three days before major festivals on the wet side, a bunch of Angler fish made it a habit to drop by the ofFISHal's department and sign up as a volunteer to light up their streets. _"Oh, how do my fellow call streets down there? I don't know, we don't walk on surfaces after all."_

During the Pearl Season Festival—the last festival he went to before having to disembark from the sea, his friend, Seungcheol, captained the CMMC (Cute and Mighty Mermen Club) as in-charge for the whole production and program. He had to take care of a lot of things from coral stalls to festival souvenir booths. Seungcheol had to gather a couple of vendors that could sell food for three days. Coral cakes and sea vegetable salads were what usually attendees asked for. Seungcheol really thought well of the festival so he gave out surveys for fishes and merpeople to answer. With that, he came up with numerous suggestions to solidify his plans for a remarkable occasion.

"What was that, Wonwoo?" his company nudged him.

"Oh, forget about it." he replied.

The boy walking side by side with him is his roommate that he has known for at least one year now. His name is Kwon Soonyoung, Soonie for short but for some weird reasons, people around the campus would rather call him Hoshi. Wonwoo has never asked Soonyoung as to why is that so because aside from the fact that he is someone that easily forgets what he was supposed to ask, there was this wall between him and his roommate that he wasn't sure if it was okay to destroy — the great wall of We're Both From Two Different Worlds.

When Wonwoo's mom stormed into their home bearing the news of him passing the mermen-human exchange student program—which he don't remember applying for, he thought it was weird but could be the start of somefin (lol) new. New in regards to the surroundings, the kinds of species he'll encounter and of course, the food.

Burgers are what came first into his mind when he had lunch with Seungcheol that day. He knew burgers exist since he has seen wax wrappers of it being thrown into the waters and sometimes get stuck on reefs. Nasty, if you ask him. _But are they made of fishes?_ Wonwoo tried to brush such thought. _Humans aren't that evil right? They won't intend to hurt my dear friends._ The possibilities were endless, apparently. Yet, he only bears the tiniest knowledge on human culture so it's not as if he can retort his thoughts on the spot. He had to suffer jitters for months before he could finally meet the answers to his questions.

Seungcheol was stunned by how things were going to be. At first, he was against Wonwoo's decision. It was the first time since they were baby mermen that he and Wonwoo would be too distant from each other. By distant, he meant both of them are on different elements of the Earth. Wonwoo would have to grow limbs and live by the human race while Seungcheol remains in the ocean. As you can see, Seungcheol could become very clingy and needy when someone close to him just disappears from his daily life. One time, when Wonwoo's family had gone to the oceans of Hawaii for a two-week vacation, he wouldn't stop summoning his friend through his SPhone 2015—a shellphone that was released back in the time.

_"Wonwoo, I swam by your home. I miss you, bro."_ Wonwoo, on the other side of the world, would just find his friend's clinginess was utterly annoying but he'd still put up for it at the end of the day.

"What are those?" Wonwoo asked Soonyoung about the colorful cloud looking thing he saw. Instead of his human friend answering, Soonyoung reached for his wallet and handed in money to the vendor that was twirling a stick.

"These are cotton candies, Wonwoo. Here, try one." Soonyoung replied and tossed the plastic of purple cotton candy.

"You're so weird. You've been in this world for two decades and you don't know what cotton candies are?" Soonyoung complained.

"We don't have any of these back home." Wonwoo replied. "How much was it? I should pay you." he added. Also, he's trying not to be much of a burden to Soonyoung. He might come off a little too rude if he'll let his roommate pay for everything tonight.

"Keep it. I told you, I'm paying for this date." Soonyoung softly stopped Wonwoo from handing him money.

"We're on a date? Why are we on a date again?" Wonwoo asked. "I mean, I wasn't even informed you'll bring me here tonight. You just dragged me out our dorm, not so romantic of you."

"You know I like you, right?" the boy in front of Wonwoo stepped closer and darted his tiny eyes on him. It's as if he was sucking his soul out of Wonwoo's body. His gaze was very powerful since the first day they met.

Wonwoo furrowed his brows which signify that he is baffled by what Soonyoung's pulling off right now. Is this some sort of a joke? When Wonwoo went to pre-evaluations for the exchange program, he had to attend three seminars that teaches young mermaids and mermen on how to survive the dry world. First session was for human anatomy and health related talk. He needed to take it all just in case he had to nurse himself while he's on his limbs. Legs have kneecaps while tales don't, so there's really so much to learn about. The second one was more of what to expect with regards to his degree program in human college. Nothing much to talk about since Wonwoo's a genius, he will probably just doze off on that. Lastly, human relationships and feelings. Of course, he knew what Soonyoung meant. He was wide awake the whole talk for that particular session because his sister, Seulgi, busted a nag on him for ignoring her previous lessons.

_"What if you fall in love on dry land, Wonwoo. I've seen humans by the beach and most of them are beautiful. They have big bumps at their backs. Their skins are tan and shiny. Unlike mermaids here, stinky and scaly."_ Seungcheol said without stuttering. Wonwoo shook his head at his friend's stray thoughts.

_"I don't care about girls—that's how you call them on dry land. I've never been into mermaids too, you know?"_ Wonwoo replied.

"Wonwoo, I like you." Soonyoung shyly said.

"D-do you want to walk by the beach?" Wonwoo asked Soonyoung. However, he wasn't able to face the young man this time. He tried his best to avoid locking eyes with him.

"You don't have to like me back. I bet my infatuation for you would go away without even me realizing. Just wait for three months and then I don't have to pine over you anymore. You're not that special, Wonwoo." Soonyoung huffed.

He knew there was something peculiar the past few weeks. He was just not confident to conclude such thing. Soonyoung didn't have to prepare him breakfast everyday but he has been his personal chef since last month. He also waits for Wonwoo to finish his afternoon classes and sometimes hangs out with him in the library even if he hated the sound of library buzzers and the sight of an old grumpy librarian.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the prickly Soonyoung in front of him. "Come on, there's too many people here. The beach side have fresher air." he said and abruptly dragged Soonyoung towards the shore, away from the crowded streets.

That was the coldest hand Wonwoo has ever held on. He tightened his grip at Soonyoung's palm and guided him towards a huge rock that sat not too far away from the waves. The splashing of the water echoed amidst the silence of the night. There was only a small amount of light that was enough for Soonyoung's visual to still be visible to his sight.

Since then, Soonyoung was the confident one between the two. He's socially active and has people kissing his feet. Specially, when Soonyoung is in his toes doing quirky dance steps — that's when he's most poise. To add more on how gorgeous of a creature he is, even when beads of sweat forms all over his forehead, he still carries on the facade of a sexy dance machine. Nothing seems to be wrong with Soonyoung at first glance not unless you become his roommate and live with him for twelve months.

Wonwoo hated him at the beginning. He leaves his socks everywhere and never helps in doing dorm chores. Soonyoung just slacks off on the weekends and goes out with his group of friends leaving Wonwoo alone in the dorm. What vexes Wonwoo even more is that he's too stupid to even think of drowning himself with alcohol when he can't even handle mild liquor percentage. Some nights, a poor merman had to nurse a brainless human. He was even forced to bring out his SPhone 2018 just to ask Seulgi on how to handle such ball game.

_"Stupid! Why don't you Google it yourself. I told you to find yourself a good roommate once you get there. Look at you. Now, you have to clean off your roommate's mess."_ Worse luck, Seulgi would normally just bust a nag on him if he calls for aide. Instead of being a helpful sister, she likes it when she chivvies Wonwoo. It's this and not that. It's that and not this. Come on, Wonwoo. You're old enough. [Some of the many things Seulgi would say in major situations]

"I know you hate me. Why are you looking at me like that?" Soonyoung snapped at Wonwoo.

For Soonyoung, catching feelings for his roommate is inevitable. It will never be avoidable considering both of them share the same space. The only thing that separates the two would have to be the thin wall between their bedrooms. Other than that, they share the same kitchen; the same living room, the same bathroom, roof, doorsteps and what else there was in their dorm. It would be better, too if they share the same affection.

Soonyoung have met a lot of women and men but he never knew what falling in love was or felt like until he met Jeon Wonwoo, an exchange student-scholarship grantee more than a year ago. Soonyoung had forcefully deprived himself from committing such horrendous segment of confessing to him. He lived by hoping for months for such childish feeling to magically disappear once he wakes up from his usual four-hour sleep.

"What did you like about me, Soonie?" Wonwoo asked and positioned himself in the sand. He looks up at Soonyoung who was sitting on top of the rock.

"Seriously? You're asking me that? I could go on telling you a hundred reasons why until the sun comes out but you won't even like me back no matter what." Soonyoung dissed Wonwoo and focused his sight towards the calm and shimmering surface of the sea. Soonyoung saw Wonwoo pout his lips through his peripheral vision. "Okay, fine. Let's get over this quickly and stop staring at me like that if you want to know why." Soonyoung expressed things from his lungs and that alone made Wonwoo tone down his teasing looks.

There's no question that early stages of attraction might be confusing. Soonyoung did have a hard time contemplating as to why Wonwoo oddly crosses his mind at night or when he's in class yawning over some boring discussions. He also wonders whether it was because he have the slightest crush on him that's making his cheeks burn every time the back of their hands crash or Wonwoo's a bad witch that placed him under a spell which made Soonyoung swoon after he saw Wonwoo coming out from the shower with only a towel that's wrapping him below.

"Sometimes, I wonder what's up with you. You said you never go to gyms but you have a lean body that's built like you visit them regularly." Soonyoung said.

"That's it? Just because I give you shivers with my unearthly proportions?" Wonwoo complained and then chuckled. He's not that shocked with Soonyoung's observation since it's common for merpeople to have nice sculpted bodies.

"Heck, no! I'm not that shallow to just spend time drooling over you. I'm more than that and so are you." Soonyoung stood up to where he was positioned and transferred to somewhere near the waters. He sat down the shore just centimetres away from the boarders where the water meets land.

Wonwoo have also asked himself millions of times even before he grew legs. _Can a merman fall in love with a human?_

Yes, of course. He even saw it with both his eyes on how his sister's love-life evolved and there were histories of great evolution between humans and merpeople relationships that is recorded in the city's library. Jihoon, his cousin, isn't a pure blood merman as well. Jihoon's mom was an advocate for marine lives in Busan when he met his husband who was his uncle, obviously. Now, their son Jihoon is one of the most successful music producer in Seoul. He sometimes visit the world underwater during his yearly vacations. There's a faint difference between pureblood and half-blood merman. It's just a matter between their DNAs and origin. Other than that, they're mostly likely similar in different aspects.

There is really not much of a havoc regarding circumstances like this. It's getting a lot more common across the ocean world. One of the many reasons why human-merman exchange students have branched out to most of the communities down below was because of the assurance that merpeople can live by the human force as well and adapt to things they are not born with. This includes having an eye for people they surround themselves.

_But can Wonwoo handle it?_

Despite from it being celebrated between both entities, it's not yet known enough to the other party. Humans still don't believe in mermaids and mermen. Although, they are pictured out in story books and are glamorized in movies, they are most likely labelled as fantasy to most humans. Only few of them have known their legitimate existence—not just in daydreams and imaginations of the younger. Yes, there has been a tighter bond between both creatures but the other half has kept themselves in a secret communication with their beings. The mermpeople members of _The Human and Merpeople Spouses Secret Association_ receive special protection from land-based mermen guard and same goes with the human members that migrated under water with the assistance and supervision of the _Human Lives Embassy._ The underwater world government has promoted peace and security between both parties for decades. In fact, the government received Wonwoo’s praises for prioritizing the safety and preservation of its creatures. One time, a marine virus attacked their kingdom that placed them in danger. With no second thoughts, the king issued commands to conduct check-ups and testing for that matter. Now that’s something most of the human government can’t do. Also, a lot of his friends get deployed to land for a maximum of two years in order to serve people there who have relations to the oceanic lives.

Wonwoo moved closer to Soonyoung then sat next to him. He saw his roommate extend his toes and crashed them against the splashing of the water. But Wonwoo flinched away just a little to avoid himself from getting wet. It's not like what you see in movies where a merman transforms into his original form when he gets wet. Those you witness in cinemas and read from books are purely myths. It's all in the mind. Mermen can control when to and not to mutate into being a tailed creature.

"I can't stop saying this but you're really weird. You know a lot about the sea. You can name all the fishes just by looking at their fins, know a lot about coral reefs and memorize where such ocean is located. Yet, you hate eating seafood. It doesn't make any sense at all but that's okay. You're kind of cute for it, anyway." Soonyoung said. "And you can swim so well in an 8ft. pool." he sighed.

Wonwoo was pretty sure what he was talking about. His roommate and his friends once dragged him to this olympic pool located at the back of the campus. They said Seungkwan's crush, Mingyu, was going to have his laps to practice for the upcoming tournament. Soonyoung, as always, wanted to get involved with whatever his friends are up to. They met up at a cafe near the east wing of the quad before going to where the swimming team trains. Wonwoo was there with him. He looked at Soonyoung like an abandoned puppy when he stood up to get going. Those eyes can cut a crap so Soonyoung had no choice but to bring him along just so Wonwoo, who is too aloof, won't feel lonely for the rest of the afternoon.

A dime a dozen to Wonwoo that afternoon was Soonyoung committing unnecessary stupidity. Say, Soonyoung tossing himself to the waters knowing him and his stupid as can't flap a single arm to save himself. He can't swim and Wonwoo was left with no choice but to rescue his ass. This confirms everything from Soonyoung being a fool to him still being a fool.

"Do you really like me or are you just jealous of me?" Wonwoo asked. Soonyoung didn't talk but pierced the coldest gaze at Wonwoo. "I mean you don't sound in love, you sound more envious. How can I believe all you’re blabbering about liking me when your reasons says otherwise?" Wonwoo added.

"That's it! I'm going home. I told you this won't work." Soonyoung raised his hand in surrender. "I paid for this date just so you succumb to my confession for nothing." he regretfully said.

"Hey! I'm listening, okay? Can't I have questions as well?" Wonwoo said and punched Soonyoung playfully in the arm. "I like you too, Soonie. Do you know that?" he timidly spoke.

"Of course not, idiot. How would I know if you keep on calling me dumbass and laughing at me when I get hangovers?" Soonyoung expressed. Now, his arms are crossed, not impressed with his roommate. "You say you hate me all the time." he added with a pout.

"I don't hate you, okay? Unless you stain the couch once again." Wonwoo brushed his hair before he gulped the big lump in his throat. "It's just that I was scared." he lowered his head.

"Scared of what? Look at me, Wonwoo. I don't dress like I'm neither a Goth nor an intimidating nerd. I'm only—, okay fine, stupid but not that stupid to set the house on fire. What are you so scared of?" Wonwoo would like to believe that it's only because Soonyoung shows great lack of intelligence except, it's more horrifying than that.

Wonwoo closed his eyes before letting out his deepest breath of the night. The memory he long wanted to distort from his mind was when the first time Soonyoung's touches sent electrifying sensations all throughout his spine.

Wonwoo woke up one morning burning with fever. He remembered that time how he was unable to walk and get out of bed. So, Wonwoo skipped class and never mentioned to Soonyoung how unwell he was since he didn't got the chance to see him before he went to campus. The time went by fast but Wonwoo was still buried under his sheet. When Soonyoung came home, he was surprised by the silence of their dorm and Wonwoo's shoes being untouched on the rack. He called for Wonwoo's name a couple of times but there were no answers from him.

Learning to make use of knocking, Soonyoung wasn't able to sit himself comfortably in the couch when he kept on hearing coughing noises from Wonwoo's room so he had decided maturely, as a concerned roommate, to invade Wonwoo's privacy. The perfect storm that could clap in front of Soonyoung was seeing Wonwoo in his bed with a messy hair and lousy eyes. It's enough sign for Soonyoung to run across the street and buy medicines.

Soonyoung didn't stop by just doing that. He made the saltiest soup the merman has ever tasted. And even if it could make Wonwoo a lot more worse, he stomached one bowl just so Soonyoung would stop rambling about him being too wimpy and acquiring some sort of a cold slash cough. As if it's not him that is to blame after making Wonwoo wait under the rain just so they can go home together. But Wonwoo reserved that argument for when he's back to normal. He's sick and tired and only wanted to dump himself to bed.

Soonyoung wasn't really helpful as much as it sounds like he is. His name could've been the embodiment of domesticity and tender love with care but as soon as Wonwoo scoots around his bed to get a better of view of whose snores woke him up at 2 AM, he was met with Soonyoung on the right side of his bed with mouth opened and a drool coming out of it. His face was darted by the sheer brightness that came from the moonlight. Wonwoo blinks at Soonyoung's calm face, pink lips and puffy cheeks. His blonde hair falls beautifully while it covers most of his forehead. Then he realized he was suddenly gazing and memorizing Soonyoung's features and it's making Wonwoo a lot more unwell.

Some flutters were felt on his stomach. The smell of hopeless romantic case was just around the four corners of his room and it's starting to make Wonwoo's head throb more in pain. It's getting harder for him to breathe and his eyes were swelling like hell. Soonyoung seemed to be too unconscious and asleep like a log. Wonwoo's piercing stare didn't even woke him up from his slumber. Wonwoo recollects what happened the day before he got sick. It was him who stubbornly waits for Soonyoung under the rain after all. He stood still outside the practice room because he was too shy to see his roommate move around in graceful squares. So he waited, almost wet and cold.

_Damn it._ Mermpeople are immune to wetness, then why is he having a hard time right now. He suffered a terrible thumping of his little beating organ three days ago when him and Soonyoung accidentally crashed each other's lips while both of them were waxing their bedroom floors. And it didn't stop until he went to sleep. That's just what he hears from his heart for those memorable three days. So that day, Wonwoo wanted to make sure that it's because he have come to the conclusion that it's not just an ordinary uncontrollable heartbeat. It's the thumping of heart where a merman has finally planted affection towards a human. He thought that if they share the same umbrella, will his uneven heartbeat dominate his hearing despite the loud wind and thunderstorms?

_"What if he finds out you're a merman?"_ Seungcheol replied over the shellphone. _"Don't you think he'll run away from you?"_ his friend added more possibilities.

_"Honestly, I don't know."_ he sighed.

The very first thing Wonwoo did when he became fully aware of his intense feeling of utter affection towards his roommate was to call Seungcheol. Let's just say that the man also has so many things running in his mind and Wonwoo wished his friend to have something in store to append more extremities and expectations to look forward to after all the things that is happening to him right now. The worst part Seungcheol mentioned would have to be Soonyoung being scared at Wonwoo's peculiar whole being. His friend has also added that the boy he likes could move out of their dorm and migrate to Mexico, change his name to El Tigre and live by the oblivion of Wonwoo's existence.

That shit chickened Wonwoo out and stopped him from seeing Soonyoung as someone more than a friend, too. Just by thinking about it bitters him. He suffered an emotional decline for the past month and Soonyoung arriving home from practice drenched in sweat enkindles Wonwoo's heartaches. Plus, Soonyoung looking hot in tight pants after every dance competitions didn't help as well. Regardless of him wanting to wipe off his sweat and comb his hair to ease his roommate's worry of not coming up with a choreography within a day, the wall of distress and what ifs are to block Wonwoo from doing all of those stuff.

"It's very complicated, Soonie. I don't want you to think of it. I don't want to cause you problems." Wonwoo explained.

"Is it because I'm a guy?" Soonyoung asked. "Even if I am, I can still love you just like how other girls out there can. There's really not much of a difference, Wonwoo." he added.

"What? No! Of course, not! That will never be the problem." Wonwoo placed his hand on Soonyoung's chin and looked at him with full assurance — convincing him that what he said will never antagonize their love story.

"Then what? What is stopping you, Wonwoo?" his roommate looked at him intently with begging eyes.

Never did it cross Wonwoo's mind that he'll be in Soonyoung's vicinity beside the original world where he truly belongs. The calmness of the sea didn't succour his anxious feeling at present. The waves kept splashing towards him as if it's telling Wonwoo to not complicate things because the sun is almost out and for sure, his roommate would love to be in bed by now.

He actually has already planned out his life on land. Soonyoung has been included all throughout his decision-making skit but none of those includes him confessing about his being. In fact, the earliest decision made was Wonwoo considering moving out as soon as he finishes his degree. He intends to leave silently and vanish from people's lives including Soonyoung's. But he knew it would be challenging for him yet he did stick those up in his mind and got over things quickly before it gets out of control. But tonight doesn't look like it equates to Wonwoo putting a stop to his feelings.

"Soonie, do you believe in mermaids and mermen?" Wonwoo asked.

"I guess? I mean, those are creatures I've heard of when I was young and back in those times, a lot of folktales we're emphasizing them." he explained. "Why, Wonwoo?"

"I'm one of them." he shyly admitted.

Soonyoung chuckled. "What? Are we playing characters here? If you're the merman, then I'm the tiger." he said while forming his hands in claws up in the air.

"No, silly." Wonwoo said and messed Soonyoung's hair.

He stood up and proceeded on removing his shirt. It's a lie if Soonyoung would say the temper around them did not went up when a whole Wonwoo in front of him, against the beautiful view of the sea is all shirtless. This calls for panic attacks in Soonyoung's thought but he's optimistic tonight that his roommate isn't the maniac he thought he'd turn out to be. As it is, Soonyoung watches Wonwoo remove all his clothes. Fifteen year old him would yell at how gross his roommate is right now but he was just there, sitting in awe. Unable to believe and detect whether what prank Wonwoo is about to pull, he followed the image of his roommate walking and crashing his body in to the water.

"Are you crazy? It's too cold for skinny-dipping." Soonyoung shouted but Wonwoo never once looked back at him.

Wonwoo looked completely unbothered despite the coldness of the water. "What is he up to this time?" Soonyoung asked unto the air wrinkling his nose as he thought of removing his top as well and follow Wonwoo into the waves. "Damn it. If we catch cold the next day, I'm kicking you out the dorm, Wonwoo." he added.

It's no doubt that Wonwoo has the habit of giving into spontaneous decisions. Maybe this impulse night swimming isn't that bad if only it doesn't give Soonyoung goose bumps and shivers. The slightest feel of the water literally froze him. He tried dipping his toes a couple of times but the awfully cold water makes him jump out of it in no less than five seconds.

"Come on. It's only cold at first, you'll get used to it by then you arrive here." Wonwoo waves at Soonyoung signalling him to get into the water.

Soonyoung's desire to join in the fun his roommate was having shoot him dramatically trembling while doing childish swimming strokes he learned from his swimming class back in middle school. "Wonwoo, it's too deep. I can't swim." Soonyoung grunts as he holds on to Wonwoo's neck.

"I got you, okay?" Wonwoo assured him.

Soonyoung pushed himself to Wonwoo even more and scrambled over the fact that he failed his swimming class back then so he's bad at swimming. Clinging unto Wonwoo and feeling his body did earn Soonyoung a curse for himself as well.

Thankfully, the coldness of the water went away. Wonwoo was right. It's not that bad after all. He got used by the temperature just five minutes into the water. However, by the looks of it, Wonwoo was completely overjoyed, Soonyoung though was not that impressed at his roommate's antic.

"Hold on to my neck and wrap your legs around me." Wonwoo commanded Soonyoung. Although it made Soonyoung blush, he didn't make it an obvious reaction so instead, he gave Wonwoo the darkest death glares he has debuted to the world. Even so, he did follow what Wonwoo said.

"Don't even think about leaving me here."

"I won't. I'd even bring you to somewhere beautiful if you want to but let's just do that some other time." Wonwoo replied.

"This actually feels nice." the other boy tells Wonwoo.

Then there it goes again, the deafening noise of an uncontrollable heartbeat was summoned in to the night. Wonwoo was all ears to the sound of his heart because he finally doesn’t have to repress and cancel such thing. He pressed their foreheads together. Their breathing was caught by their senses considering their proximity. Soonyoung can feel the calmness of Wonwoo's respire. Wonwoo bites the inside of his cheeks while Soonyoung closes his eyes. The sight of serenity being drawn out of Soonyoung's face screams four words. I trust you, Wonwoo.

"I'm a merman, Soonie. My legs are temporary because I originally own a tail." he explained. "And yes, a merman can fall in love with a human, if you ask. I can even register you to a community that supports human spouses. How's that?" he added.

Soonyoung blinked not only once but more than thrice. It was understandable because it's mind boggling in the first place. Imagine having to deal about a certain fantasy turning out to be a reality. That's exhausting, of course. Truthfully, Wonwoo never planned for this to happen one day but here they are, floating in the water.

"So that explains why you own a weird looking shell." his roommate answers.

"We call it a shellphone, Soonie. I contact my friend through it." Wonwoo answered.

"Can I see your tail then?" Soonyoung excitingly asked.

"Of course, you can. Only if we go somewhere deeper than here." Wonwoo said and stretched his neck to look for somewhere farther.

"As long as I don't drown, I'm fine with it." Soonyoung approved.

Wonwoo told Soonyoung to hold on him tightly before they dipped themselves even deeper in to the water. The poor human would've wanted to see how Wonwoo transforms into a merman but the water was too salty that it burns his eyes every time he attempts to open it. But he did saw a light coming from Wonwoo and felt something scaly when his feet touched his bottoms. Next time, Soonyoung’s bringing goggles just to see him change form.

"Did you see it?" Wonwoo asked Soonyoung right away once their heads are out of the water.

"No, idiot. You should've bought me goggles before dragging me in the middle of the sea." Soonyoung replied, once again struggling to cling unto Wonwoo so he doesn’t fall off him and drown himself.

"Noted." the now merman replied.

At this point, Soonyoung was still trying to catch his breath. His cardio workouts before dance practice helped him survive a long swim just to get where they are now. Wonwoo let out a soft chuckle and once again crashed both their foreheads against each other. Because it felt nice the first time, he would love to try it out again. Wonwoo lowered his sight at Soonyoung's plump lips, all wet and moist by the sea water. He caressed his roommate's cheeks before claiming his lips and releasing them right after approximately 0.03 second.

"What the hell, Wonwoo?" he was appalled by Soonyoung's reaction.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it." Wonwoo apologetically said and lowered down his head because he felt sorry for doing some stupid stuff. Maybe it made Soonyoung feel uncomfortable.

"That's not how you kiss, idiot. That was not even a kiss in the first place but a smack." Soonyoung confidently said and cupped Wonwoo's face to match it to his. "Let me show you how it's done." he added.

The third time their foreheads touched made Wonwoo's heartbeat thump insanely. And now their noses are centimetres away from each other. Soonyoung was still clinging unto him and his legs were hidden under the water but are firmly wrapped around his tail. There was an obvious knot that's spurting inside Wonwoo's stomach as he realized how close their lips are pressed against each other one more time. Wonwoo recalls the night he slept next to Soonyoung when he was sick. It was the same Soonyoung he have in front of him right now. He was illuminated by the glorious gleam of the moonlight. And all Wonwoo can think of was how romantic this spontaneous night turned out to be. Everyone across the globe would die just to have their love confessions as prestigious as theirs.

Soonyoung let out the softest moan that could have made Wonwoo smirk but he was too occupied at sucking the human's lips. Soonyoung also did his share of lower lip nibbling and tongue fights but they thought that was too much for both of them tonight. Even so, they were still breathless after all. Soonyoung had to rest his head unto Wonwoo's forehead just so he can regain and even out his breathing, yet again. Maybe Wonwoo's purpose in this world was to kill him through taking out his breath. He makes him breathless after he showers and when he sleeps even though he's sick. Don't forget, tonight, when he dragged Soonyoung deep down the waters where he truly belongs and when he kissed him under the moonbeam in the middle of the sea was the highlight of them all. The very much reason as to why Soonyoung will dedicate all the Pinterest quotes of "You took my breath away" to Wonwoo once they get back home.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart that's as deep as the sea, Soonie." Wonwoo finally said with relief because he has finally unravelled his feelings towards one boy.

"I love you too and I'd like to be part of the human spouses a sauce in nation one day. I'm not sure what it's called but I can see myself as a member of that." Soonyoung expressed then planted more soft and tiny kisses on Wonwoo's face.

"Aren't you afraid and weirded out with the thought or fact of me being a merman?" for the last time, Wonwoo asked.

"Pfft! Of course, I'm not. I'm a tiger, after all so we're equal. I have foreign blood in me as well. I change form whenever I want to." Soonyoung jokingly replied. Ambitious as it sounds but it did earn him another kiss on the lips from Jeon Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> also, don't forget to make washing and sanitizing a habit. we must live and breathe until soonwoo gets married, alright? so stay alive. keep safe and don't forget to wear your masks. 
> 
> thank you and see you on my upcoming works! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
